CPR
by Lacossu no ame2604
Summary: gara-gara menolong Sena yang tenggelam, Mamori jadi pingsan. Sena dan Monta akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan bantuan CPR pada Mamori. Kira-kira siapa yang akan memberikan bantuan CPR? R&R please!


Disclaimer: Tentunya bukan punya saia

* * *

CPR

Liburan musim panas. Anggota amefuto Deimon Devil Bats berlibur ke pantai dan menginap dua malam di villa yang disewakan kepala sekolah mereka (Tentunya hasil ancaman Hiruma dengan akuma techounya). Hanya Sena, Mamori dan Monta yang bermain di pantai karena semuanya memiliki kesibukan masing-masing. Suzuna terpaksa menunda bermain di pantai karena mau menjemput kakaknya, Natsuhiko Taki yang salah naik bis dan sampai di suatu tempat yang jaraknya 3 mil dari tempat mereka.

"Tetap disana, kakak bodoh, jangan pergi kemana-mana! Aku dan Ishimaru akan menjemput kakak." Kata Suzuna dengan emosi.

"A-ha-ha, tenang saja adikku tersayang…" terdengar suara Taki dari seberang telepon yang kelihatannya tidak cemas sama sekali.

"Dasar kakak payah!" Suzuna memutuskan sambungan telepon sambil mendengus kesal. "Menyusahkan!"

Kalau Yukimitsu, dia harus menyelesaikan pr liburan musim panasnya.

"Sedikit lagi selesai, setelah itu aku akan menyusul kalian di pantai." Ujarnya sambil tetap sibuk mengerjakan pr matematikanya.

Toganou lebih memilih membaca komik yang baru dibelinya sedangkan Jumonji dan Kuroki menonton tv.

"Kalau kami merasa bosan, kami akan bermain di pantai." Jawab mereka serempak.

Kurita, Musashi dan Daikichi berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai sekaligus membeli bahan BBQ untuk pesta nanti malam.

Hiruma? Dia memilih berkutat dengan laptopnya di kamar pribadinya.

"Yah, akhirnya hanya kita bertiga." Mamori menghela napas. "Kenapa sepertinya mereka tidak memanfaatkan liburan ini dengan baik?"

"Kak Mamori tenang saja, besok kita masih bisa bermain bersama dengan yang lainnya." Sena berusaha menghibur Mamori dengan kata-katanya. Mamori tersenyum lemah, "Benar juga."

"Nah, sekarang, Ayo kita bermain!! Bermain bertiga juga menyenangkan!" seru Monta semangat. Sena dan Mamori mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka bertiga bermain voli pantai.

"Ka…kak Mamori, cantik dan sexy sekali." Pikir Monta dengan wajah memerah. Ia melihat Mamori yang mengoper bola ke Sena. Mamori yang memakai baju renang _two piece_ berwarna kuning membuat hidung Monta mengalirkan darah. Monta tidak sadar kalau Sena mengoper bola ke arahnya.

"Monta!" seruan Sena dan Mamori menyadarkan Monta dan segera menangkap bolanya. "Fuah, syukurlah aku berhasil menangkapnya. Kalau tidak wajahku akan semakin hancur." Monta menghela napas lega.

"Ayo Monta, cepat lempar bolanya." Kata Sena.

"Baiklaaaahhh, terimalah pukulan smash dari sang receiver dari amefuto Deimon Devil Bats, MAX!" Monta segera men-smashnya ke arah Sena, tapi karena terlalu keras, Sena tidak mampu menangkapnya dan akhirnya melenceng ke laut.

"Aku akan mengambilnya." Sena segera berlari mengambil bola yang mengambang di laut.

"Sena, kau kan masih belum mahir berenang." Cegah Mamori.

"Tenang saja, kak Mamori." Sena tersenyum meyakinkan. Akhirnya Mamori mengizinkan dengan terpaksa. Dengan agak cemas ia memandang Sena yang sudah dekat dengan bola tersebut. Sena berusaha mengambilnya, tapi karena ada ombak, bola semakin hanyut ke laut. Dengan agak kesal, Sena masih berusaha mengambilnya, tapi tanpa sadar ia semakin jauh dari daratan.

"Dapat!" serunya senang. Tapi Sena terkejut ketika melihat dirinya yang sudah jauh dari tempat Mamori dan Monta. Sapuan ombak yang cukup besar membuatnya semakin hanyut ke tengah.

"Uwaaa…uwaa…"Sena berusaha mengapung dan berenang, tapi karena masih terkejut dan belum mahir berenang, ia susah mengendalikan tubuhnya. Tubuh Sena timbul tenggelam.

"Sena!" teriak Monta.

"Sena!" Mamori menceburkan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Sena yang sudah tenggelam. Ia berhasil menangkap Sena, tapi tiba-tiba saja kedua kakinya mendadak kram.

"Kenapa…kenapa di saat seperti ini?" gumamnya yang merasakan sakit pada kedua kakinya. "Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa!"

"Kak Mamori, Sena." Monta hanya bisa harap-harap cemas melihat keduanya yang belum muncul juga. Sementara di dalam laut, Mamori masih berusaha untuk menggerakkan kakinya, tapi sia-sia.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku…ukh!" dari mulut Mamori keluar beberapa gelembung udara pertanda bahwa oksigennya sudah menipis. Ia lalu melihat Sena.

"Maafkan aku, Sena." Tubuh mereka semakin tenggelam ke dalam laut. Sena yang lemah, perlahan membuka matanya. "Kak Mamori."

Mata Sena langsung melebar begitu melihat Mamori yang pingsan.

"Kita, tidak boleh mati disini!" tiba-tiba saja muncul kekuatan pada diri Sena. Dengan penuh keyakinan ia berenang ke permukaan dengan kecepatannya.

"Sena!" sorak Monta senang begitu melihat Sena dan Mamori yang muncul ke permukaan. Sena segera merebahkan tubuh Mamori.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sena memandang Mamori yang pingsan. Mereka berdua berpikir sejenak.

"Ah, iya! Kita harus memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Kak Mamori."

"Pertolongan pertama?"

"Benar! Pertolongan pertama yang harus kita berikan pada Kak Mamori adalah CPR."

"CPR? Maksudmu…bantuan napas buatan? Dari mulut ke mulut?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi…siapa yang akan memberikannya?" Tanya Sena. Mereka berdua kembali berpikir.

"Nah, karena disini hanya ada kita berdua, salah satu dari kita harus memberikan CPR pada Kak Mamori."

"E…eehh??!!" wajah Sena memerah. "Ta…tapi aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Apa? Hmm…baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan memberikan CPR. Dulu waktu smp aku pernah praktek dengan boneka gorilla." Monta menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Dengan jantung berdebar dan wajah memerah, Monta mendekati wajah Mamori.

Dekat…

dekat…

semakin dekat…

" Tidaaaak!" Sena langsung mendorong Monta yang langsung terjungkal.

" SENAAAAA!!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAANN??!!!"

"Ma…maafkan aku. Itu tadi gerakan refleks, lagipula aku merasa tidak rela kalau kau yang memberikan CPR pada Kak Mamori." Jawab Sena jujur sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"APA KATAMU??!!!"

"Aku akan memanggil teman-teman, tolong kau jaga Kak Mamori, ya!" Sena segera berlari ke villa.

"Jangan lama-lama, Sena!" teriak Monta. Ia lalu menghela napas dan melihat tubuh Mamori yang mulai membiru.

"Cepatlah, Sena." Gumam Monta cemas. Tanpa disadari, ada dua kepiting yang mengincar jari-jari kaki Monta. HAP! Dua pasang capit berhasil menjepit kedua jempol Monta.

"GYAAAA…!!!!" jerit Monta histeris dan langsung berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Mamori.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, datanglah seseorang yang berjalan mendekati Mamori yang masih pingsan. Dipandanginya sebentar, kemudian ia jongkok dan mendekatkan wajah Mamori dengan wajahnya. Perlahan ia menyentuh bibir Mamori dengan jari-jarinya dan akhirnya memberikan CPR pada Mamori.

* * *

"Disana, disana." Akhirnya Sena dan semuanya -kecuali Hiruma- datang juga..

"Eh, Kak Mamori!" Sena langsung menghampiri Mamori yang sudah sadar.

"Sena." Panggil Mamori lemah. Sena menutupi tubuh Mamori dengan selimut yang dibawanya.

"Mamo-nee, tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Suzuna khawatir. Mamori menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Dimana Monta?" Sena celingak-celinguk mencari Monta yang menghilang. Panjang umur, tiba-tiba saja Monta muncul dan berlari ke arah mereka.

"Monta, darimana saja kau?" Tanya Sena pada Monta yang masih terengah-engah.

"Emm…itu…ada…ada insiden kecil." Jawab Monta agak gugup. "Kak Mamori sudah sadar, ya? Syukurlah."

"Eh? Jadi kau tidak ada saat Kak Mamori sadar?"

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau ada insiden kecil."

Mamori masih terdiam. Ia memegang bibirnya. Walaupun samar ia merasa bahwa tadi ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya. Sesuatu yang lembut…

"Apa…hanya perasaanku?" gumamnya dalam hati, "Tapi terasa seperti nyata. Sentuhan itu…" Mamori berusaha mengingatnya. Semakin diingat, tiba-tiba saja yang muncul dalam benaknya adalah sosok Hiruma. Wajah Mamori kontan memerah.

"A…apa? Kenapa malah Hiruma yang muncul dalam pikiranku? Dia kan tidak ada sangkut pautnya?" Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Tidak, tidak. Tadi itu pasti mimpi. Mimpi!"

"Kak Mamori kenapa? Wajah kak Mamori merah, apa demam?" Tanya Sena dengan wajah cemas. Mamori buru-buru mengelak, "Ti…tidak, aku hanya…hatsyii!!!"

"Kak Mamori!"

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke villa. Mamori harus segera menghangatkan tubuhnya." Usul Musashi. Semua mengangguk setuju. Mereka semuanya akhirnya berjalan menuju villa.

* * *

Di kamarnya, Hiruma masih saja asyik mengetik, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti melakukannya. Perlahan Hiruma mengusap bibir bawahnya kemudian kembali terkekeh.

"Khekeke, tidak buruk juga…" ujar Hiruma dengan tawa khasnya, kemudian ia kembali mengetik dengan laptop kesayangannya…

tamat

* * *

Author: Yah, pasti sudah pada tahu, kan siapa yang memberikan bantuan CPR untuk Mamori??

Jangan lupa review, yah!!!!n_n

Owari!!!


End file.
